


The Moon

by bigyeetyrus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LEACHES FIC, OTP Feels, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, TikTok, Weird Plot Shit, this is dedicated to luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: Luke misses his love. Yearning is a sickness... side effects include delusions... will he ever get better soon?
Relationships: Luke Abercrombie/Lovely Peaches
Kudos: 3





	The Moon

Luke Abercrombie sat in his bed scrolling through his TikTok For You Page. Although it being 3 AM, he knew he wasn’t going to get tired any time soon. His TikTok For You Page never failed to make him laugh. His smile abruptly stopped when he read a homophobic caption. 

The video shown a young white dude doing the Renegade below a text box. Luke didn’t even have to read the words on the screen to know the comments would be full of hate. It was TikToks like these that weakened his faith in humanity. He turned off his iPhone and looked outside his window. The night sky was pitch black. Inside the pool of blackness was a full moon that shone upon Luke’s lukewarm face. 

Suddenly, a face formed in the moon. But this face wasn’t just a regular man-in-the-moon face, this face reminded him of an actual person. A love. Luke’s own face, now lukehot, blushed and stared wide-eyed at it.

He slowly got up from his comfortable bed and walked towards the window. His feet felt like they were floating inside his dirty white socks. His face pressed up against the glass and his fingers traced the outline of the glowing circle. The face just stared back motionless and darling. 

“My love,” Luke whispered softly, “come back to me.” 

But the moon didn’t respond back. It just stood there quietly. 

Luke’s eyes watered as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He slapped the fogged glass with a grunt and went back to bed, dreaming of what could’ve been. 

“Ugh, what do you want?“ he said as he stirred and rubbed his eyes. Luke made sure to get all the eye boogers out of his canthi. When he finally opened his eyes, the source of his awakening was revealed. A beautiful woman with a hairline that shined for miles. Luke’s love.

“Peaches!” Luke screeched and hugged her. “Luke Apple-comb, I’m so happily to see your face.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

They made intimate eye contact while Peaches stroked his bald head. “I dreamt about you last night.” 

“Aww.” cooed Peaches. “I knew we were gonna be endgame, Look. I love you.” 

Luke felt complete when he was around Peaches. “I love you too, Peaches.”

They were happy. They don’t care if social media doesn’t approve of their relationship. Leaches had more than a relationship. Their bond was stronger than an average bond. They were finally happy, and no one was going to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what is this?? I don’t even know. Thanks for reading !!!


End file.
